A Rogue Mage
by Eagle0100
Summary: This is my first story that I wrote. It is about a group of characters that have to protect their town from an attack, and then it goes on from there. Sorry about the terrible summary. I didn't want to spoil anything.


**The Rouge Mage**

The Beginning

OK. First things first. This is my first time writing for Fan Fiction, so its not going to be the best you've ever read. I know that some people don't write reviews when they think that it's bad, but this time please do and tell me what I did wrong. This is misc. because I used stuff from FE and other games.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tip and Sebastian were walking along the road, having a conversation. This conversation was about how their practice was going. Tip had finally mastered using his bow, and rarely missed. Sebastion had finally been accepted back into the court after being thrown out, and had to go back to training with the young knights to humble him. Of course, it probably didn't work.

Sebastion said, "…now that I'm back in the court, I can finally start doing some real training. That should help my rank and level. If I don't get enough training to level up, I think that I am going to have to kill someone,"

"Why, is that because I just leveled up?" Tip taunts.

"NO IT'S NOT. I could kick you sorry little ass any day, and you know it."

"No, I don't."

"We'll have to see about that." Sebastion say's while drawing out his sword. At the same time, Tip draws out a great sword that is too big for him, and tries to wield it in one hand. The two charge at each other, and Tip starts off the fight by swinging his huge sword over his head.

"Three touches!" Sebastion yells as he pulls up his shield to block the strike.

"I can't control the sword any more!" Tip yells. Sebastion than takes his shield, and shoves upward with it as hard as he could, sending the sword flying so it gets lodged in a tree.

"Should have chosen a smaller sword when you leveled up. Now I win by default." Sebastion joyfully yells.

"No you don't. You have to catch me first," Tip replies.

"OK" Sebastion say's as he charges strait at Tip. When Sebastion gets within sword range, Tip draws a curved sword that special in critical's. (Oops I forgot the name. I think it's like a killer sword or something). This motion of drawing the sword knocks Sebastion's sword out of his hand, and it gets lodged in a tree on the other side of the path. Sebastion withdraws to the edge, and pulls out a lance. "Should have used this first" he say's.

Just then a arrow comes flying out of nowhere, and lands just above Tips head, followed by 5 more. "OH MY GOD, WERE UNDER ATTACK" both Tip and Sebastion scream at the top of their lungs. One of the arrows slam into Tips arm, and 2 hit Sebastion.

"Damn, there goes ¼ of my health" Sebastion yells while pulling out his bow "your lucky you leveled up"

"I'm still down 1/5 of my health" Tip yells as he rips out his bow, and they both sheath their swords and lances.

_Thump._

"Damn it, they've targeted me!" Sebastion yells.

"Get behind a tree. I'll try and hold them off." Tip yells as another arrow hits him. Sebastion runs behind the tree and drinks a vulnerary. Tip fires off 5 shots, hears four bodies drop, and jumps behind a tree. "Damn it, missed one" Tip yells.

_Crack. _

"OMFG they have a mage" Sebastion yells as a lighting bolt lands right beside them.

All of a sudden, a fireball lands right in the bushes were the arrows are coming from, and the arrows stop coming.

"Finally. I was able to actually hit with a fireball." A feminine voice say's from the shadows.

"Thank you for learning when you did, Kylene, but no thanks for following us around." Sebastion say's.

"If you two didn't make so much noise and weren't so bad when you dueled, we wouldn't have gotten into this mess." Another feminine voice say's, but this time it come from the place were the arrows came from. "By the way, what ever happened to that mage? He's not here." (There is no perverted meaning to the 'feminine voices' in any way. Those of you who needed to read this to know that are pervs)

"I don't know, Octavia." Tip say's.

"He probably teleported then." Sebastion say's, "no big deal."

"NO BIG DEAL" Octavia screams, " HE WAS PROBABLY THE LEADER OF THE GROUP, AND YOU SAY 'No big deal?"

"Oops" Sebastion whispers.

"Oh well. Now I have to report back to General Erik now. I'll tell him everything that happened, including your 'practice'" Octavia say's as she walks away. "Kylene, lets go get you leveled up for you work."

"What about me? I was in the fight?" Sebastion ask's.

"You didn't do anything. All you did was get hit three time and go hide behind a tree."

"Don't I get experience for getting hit?" Sebastion whispers softly.

"Your right. A whole one experience." Octavia say's sarcastically, " you only need to get hit 47 more times to level now." Octavia walks away with Kylene quickly, so that Sebastion doesn't get to respond.

"Way to go there. 'Don't I get experience for being hit?' wow that's funny." Tip says

"Shuddup." Sebastion says. "I hate assassins so much. They can follow you everywhere, and you can't tell."

"Stop. I'm sick and tired of you saying how much you hate assassins. How about lets practice our bow, because I missed one."

"Ok let's go." Sebastion says as they walk off.

"I wonder what happened to the mage," Tips say's as they walk off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you everyone for reading this noobs work. If I get enough good reviews for this, I'll release the second part. It's been written, so it will come as soon as I get reviews. If it really sucks, then I'll start a new series.


End file.
